


Some with Arrows, Some with Traps

by AetherBunny



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Hermann, just a little, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood arrives at the Shatterdome on important "secret" business and things get a little out of hand.</p>
<p>Owen can tell the obnoxious scientists are in love and schemes to get them together, this is not before he takes full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a small handful of It's Always Sunny Crossovers, but enough to be noticeable where the Torchwood crossovers are lacking. 
> 
> Set before the events of the movie and completely disregarding what happens at the end of Torchwood season 2.
> 
> high rating for later chapters, may undergo small edits as later chapters are added.

Right so, some crazy secret organization thing was coming in today and Newt was stoked, maybe it was fond memories of Men in Black or maybe it was the actual rumors of aliens and [other] other dimensions that had him jittery. He felt a little bad about being such a pest to Hermann especially when he was having a bad enough leg day to be excused from the meeting, but it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t control his imagination. He was out the door like a shot when Tendo came by with a wave and an “I’ll put in a good word for you!” to Hermann.

Lucky for him nine times out of ten Tendo was amused by his antics and today was one of those days.

“What do you think brother, they’ll be all suits and sunglasses and those flashy things?” He egged him on.

“Nah, probably polos and weird haircuts and limp fish handshakes.” Newt huffed as he took two stairs at a time.

“So Hermann then?”

“No way, dude’s got a grip like a bear trap! The rest is pretty on point though.”

“Can you just imagine? Move along, there is absolutely nothing to see here, merely a perfectly explainable astrological phenomenon.” Tendo’s Hermann was terrible but it got Newt giggling all the same.

“Do you think they could put a neurolizer in the top of his cane, that’d be badass!”

By the time they actually got to the boardroom the mysterious organization was already there. They looked… surprisingly average. You could pass them on the street without a second glance. Well accept for the tall handsome guy in the swoopy coat, he oozed charisma to fill the room. Newt was not in the least bit jealous when he noticed the man’s eyes light up when he spotted Tendo. 

“Jack Harkness, cool tie.” He said as the two men shook hands, and then Newt had no idea what happened for the rest of the morning. Because it was at that moment he spotted the man in the leather coat. 

It was Hermann, or a very dark, dangerous looking version of Hermann (which, if he were being honest didn’t really take a lot). They guy saw sunlight, and didn’t have the infamous bowl cut, but Newt would recognize the cheekbones and distinct line to his mouth anywhere. While he knew it was juvenile he could not stop himself from staring as the briefing went on. Luckily he used to functioning while distracted because he would have missed all the important information completely.

In the meantime Owen had noticed.

_Hello ___

__He wasn’t sure what was going on with the nerdy bloke across the table, but he was certainly curious. Usually people blushed and squirmed over Jack, and this guy was somewhere between terrified and turned on, he had to take some kind of advantage. Lucky for him Marshall Pentecost gave him the perfect opportunity._ _

__“Tendo, take Ms. Sato and Mr. Jones up to the control room, get them acquainted with the way things work, Newton, show Mr. Harper to the lab he will be stationed with you and Dr. Gottlieb for the duration of Torchwood’s stay, and please try to behave. Captain Harkness, Officer Cooper, you’re coming with me.” The Marshall’s voice cut across the hall as the meeting drew to a close._ _

__He might have said the little guy was cowering as he closed in on him but he didn’t know any better just yet. Maybe he always had that cornered rat look about him._ _

__“Owen Harper, Torchwood, resident qualified medical professional.” He offered a hand._ _

__“N-newton Geiszler, K-science.” He squeaked and his return shake was weak._ _

__“Newton,” he repeated “can I call you Newt?”_ _

__“Everybody does.”_ _

__“Lovely, let’s get going shall we?”_ _

__…_ _

__“Dude okay, just sit down.”_ _

__“I don’t need to sit down Dr. Geiszler, I feel perfectly fine to continue." Owen could hear them from the hall where Newt made him pause before coming in.  
“Do not manhandle me Newton, I have work to do, Mr. Harper will have to get used to it if he will be occupying our space. Or should I say YOUR space, you do have the kaiju’s share of the room and I will not be giving up any more of my space for equipment.”_ _

__“Just sit in the chair man, you’re going to need it.”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__“Okay pal, you can come in now.” Owen did his best get under Newt’s skin as they walked, and it was beginning to show._ _

__“This is quite a place you’ve got here, feels a little like home. You made it seem like there was going to be some surprise party in here waiting, I have to say I’m a little –“_ _

__This was it, they made eye contact. Newt braced himself for the impending Hermann/Anti-Hermann reaction._ _

__Hermann was stiff on high alert in the chair and Owen had pulled back just a little._ _

__“Now all that pointing and whispering in the hallways made sense. Hello Handsome.” His grin grew in proportion to Hermann’s scowl._ _

__“Dr. Gottlieb.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“My name, and the only way you will be referring to me.”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__“Sorry about Hermann, he’s not big on surprises.”_ _

__“That seems to be an understatement, alright Doctor, we’ll stay out of your way. Howabout that tour now hm?”_ _

__“Yeah, cool. Uh, sorry man, we’ll be back in a little while. Don’t have than aneurysm while we’re gone, there’ll be no one here to get you to medical.”_ _

__As soon as they had left Hermann’s forehead was on his desk, fingers laced on the back of his neck. He was prepared for a lot of terrible things, but this was not one of them. There was no way on Earth he could have seen this coming. He took a moment to close his eyes and breathe deep, and then went back to work again, there was no use worrying about it when there were larger issues at hand._ _


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime Newt began to sort of enjoy showing Owen around. The whiplash the pair were giving other staff in the halls was entertaining for both of them.

“I had no idea I would be so popular here.”

“Yeah, I guess they’re used to seeing Hermann and me together and you’re kind of his evil twin. Or maybe he’s your evil twin? Not sure. I don’t want to think too hard about it. It kinda skeeves me out a little.”

“How so?”

“Well there’s like two of you wandering around now. And I mean like, he and I… we… He’s just. Hermann is… Hey, wanna go catch a little sparring before lunch, the pilots should be training right about now. If we’re lucky Mako will be wiping the floor with some poor slob.”

“Do I?” Owen pretended to fall for his subject change.

“Pshh, yeah. Come on.”

Sure enough Mako was sparring that afternoon and she was dropping her opponent again and again so fast Owen couldn’t help but be embarrassed for them. 

Dude, don't even." Newt warned him

"What?"

"Mako, don't even try."

"I wasn't -”

"Ah, everybody looks at Mako like that, so I'm telling you in advance its best not to even think about it." Newt mimed a gentle punch to his shoulder.

"What about you then?"

"Me? Yeah, I did but I told you everybody looks at her like that. She’s the darling of the ‘Dome." 

"That's not really what I meant love." He pushed Newt's glasses up for him.

“Ooohhh, ah ah ah, not on the first date Mr. Harper.” Newt blushed furiously and wagged a finger at him.

“Lucky for me we’ll be here for a while.” _This is going to be some fun then. _He thought. Men weren't usually his thing, they were rather for special occasions, and if his hunch was correct this was going to be one hell of an occasion.__

__They flirted harmlessly on the way down to the mess but Newt’s attention was stolen when he spotted Hermann at the end of a table by himself._ _

__“We’ll be right back man, gotta find some food first!” Hermann didn’t look thrilled but he didn’t get up to leave either._ _

__“Be nice to him okay, he’s pretty much my best friend.” Newt warned on the way back to the table_ _

__“Sure. Right, I will.” Owen nodded._ _

__“Good, you better.” he threatened._ _

__When they sat down to eat Newt slid a foot over to rest against Hermann’s ankle while Owen leaned in closer to Newt than necessary. He had a theory he wanted to test. When Hermann did not look up from his book, frustrating both of them, Newt attempted to engage him in conversation._ _

__“Get anything done while we were gone?”_ _

__“I was very productive thank you. It’s a wonder what can be accomplished in a quite work environment.” He regarded his lab partner over the tops of his glasses and refused to even acknowledge Owen._ _

__“Well, uh, I’ve got some stuff to do after lunch so, -“Newt was cut off by a small commotion in the mess. The Marshall, Jack, and Gwen had arrived for lunch. It wasn’t often Pentecost took lunch with the rest of them, usually he grabbed something and retreated to work over his lunch period. Owen gave Jack a small salute and both Stacker and Jack did a double take at their table._ _

__“Your Marshall he ah, does he go for men?” Owen rubbed his jaw. Hermann looked up from his book slightly startled._ _

__“You know, I never asked. Didn’t think it was my business, anything’s possible I guess.” Newt gestured with his sandwich._ _

__“Huh, well. Jack’s the walking exception to every rule.” Owen added, mostly to himself._ _

__“What?” Hermann actually responded to him._ _

__“Nothing. Ah there is the rest of my intrepid crew.”_ _

__“Oh we’re you’re crew now are we?” Ianto took a seat next to Hermann and Toshiko sat next to him peering quizzically at Hermann from behind the other man. They must have arrived just after Newt and Owen._ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“The rest of us wouldn’t be able to take your ego.”_ _

__“What’s wrong with a healthy ego?”_ _

__“Healthy? Yours is oversized.” The Welshman scoffed._ _

__“That’s not the only thing.” Owen added with a leer._ _

__“We’re eating!”_ _

__“What’d I miss?” Tendo asked sliding in next to Hermann and effectively cutting off the rapidly spiraling conversation._ _

__“Not much.” Ianto made a face at Owen._ _

__“Ha, ha.”_ _

__Mercifully they were joined by Jack, Gwen, Stacker, Mako and the Hansens (Max in tow) before things got any more awkward. Lunch conversation was pleasant, Gwen entertained them all with tales from her police days and she may have even coaxed a tiny smile from Hermann. If Newt was seeing things at least there was no way to miss when Hermann slid his foot to find Newt’s again after the latter moved his away._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a little longer so please bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry, working in retail around the holidays sucks the life out of you. This chapter took longer and turned out shorter than I wanted it to be :c  
> I think this will have three more chapters if I'm guessing right (two should be smutty!).  
> Anyway, thanks for being patient!

After lunch Newt and Owen headed back to the lab, Newt did extend the offer to walk with Hermann too, but he declined stating something about business elsewhere.

“He knows where to find us.” Owen reminded his new friend with a hand on the small of his back. 

…

“So tell me exactly what we’re looking at here?” He snapped the end of his rubber glove against his wrist. He didn’t really intend on touching anything, but he figured it would be safer with the gloves on.

“Right, so this a set of tissue samples one from the category 3 that tore through Washington State before Brutus could get to it. This one was caught on the bottom of Vulcan’s foot when they brought it back to the Sydney dome. Now they’ve been preserved for a while so bear with me on – “

_Ah, so it’s easy to see how nothing gets done around here. _Once you got Newt rolling it was impossible to get him to stop, it didn’t really help that he was referencing things as though Owen knew exactly what he meant. He will fully admit to letting his mind wander while Newt talked. He was only along because Jack insisted they come as a team, it wasn’t like there was going to be some sort of test on the material or anything. He just put on a curious face and nodded here and there. It wasn’t till Hermann came back into the lab that Newt’s monologue faltered.__

__It was probably because he had Toshiko with him, and she was making him laugh. Owen did, in no way shape or form, feel as jealous as Newt looked. It’s not like Hermann was doing it on purpose, because he wasn’t doing anything that bothered him…_ _

__The pair of them stuck around the lab until dinner time, and they spent a good majority of the time discussing the technological aspects of piloting the Jaegers. On the wilder side of the lab Newt was having a very difficult time keeping focused on his work. Where he had been animated before he was twitchy now and his enthusiasm bordered on mania._ _

__“You doing alright mate?” Owen reached out a hand to ground him settling it on his back._ _

__“Yeah, pshhh, yeah. I’m just, just you know, having kind of an off day.” His eyes darted across the lab and to Hermann leaning over Toshiko at the computer. “Maybe I should just take a breather or something, sorry dude.” He backed away from the specimen he was working on and jostled a table of equipment causing Toshiko and Hermann to look his way._ _

__“That’s alright, hey, it’s okay. Say you never did show me that album collection you had been bragging about earlier. What’s a little time before supper eh?” He rested his hands on Newt’s shoulders and tried to sound comforting. Across the lab the other pair hadn’t bothered to look away.  
“Yeah, okay. Yeah.” Newt slowly decided that sounded like a good idea. He carefully peeled his gloves off and stiffly walked them all the way over to the hazardous waste bin before looking Owen in the eyes. _ _

__“Okay, let’s get out of here.” He didn’t really even wait for Owen before starting out of the lab. The latter finally looked up at their audience. Toshiko was unreadable, but Hermann, Hermann was livid. His mouth was set in a stern line and his glare was cold enough to turn a man to stone._ _

__Well? He extended a silent dare._ _

__“Coming Darling wait for me!”_ _

__Hermann curled a lip in distaste and Owen gave him a wink in return as he darted out after Newt._ _

__Oh, _oh _his mind was made up now, he was going to win this game. The really rather short idiot obviously had feelings for the idiot with the truly awful haircut, so what if he was going to take advantage of it, it would be doing the poor tattooed sap a favor right? Of course. And maybe just maybe it would do the pompous git some good to feel a little jealous. If Owen truly played his cards right, maybe everybody would get a little closer to what they wanted. Not that he would admit to having a romantic bone in his body, he just liked the idea of everything being neatly taken care of.  
…___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: The story is saved on my computer as "Touchwood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY this took SO LONG, like I said retail is a killer around the holidays.  
> I predict two more chapters after this one and everything will be neatly wrapped up.  
> I've also got one more pacrim fic in the works hopefully posted shortly after this one finishes.
> 
> not sure why it's decided to bold half the fic. I tried to fix it several times

Hermann waited a whole two minutes before storming out of the lab himself. Not really sure what to do Toshiko followed him at a short distance. They wound up back in the mess hall where she delicately took a seat across from him. She let him sit for a minute before trying to help.

“Sorry I’m not him.” She reached towards his hand but didn’t take it.

“What?” Hermann looked up in surprise. “Oh, well…”

“Look, Owen just likes to be, difficult, I guess. He likes to get what he knows he shouldn’t have and doesn’t pay any attention to what’s right in front of him.” It may have come out sadder sounding than she intended because Hermann took her hand.

“You remind me a little of my Vanessa, she was wonderful and clever and kind, and far too perceptive for her own good.” He smiled. “Sometimes, people, men in particular can be… emotionally stunted, I suppose. Maybe its personal jealousy but I hardly think he’s good enough for you. I don’t think I’ve ever used the word Chav before but I feel as though it’s as appropriate as it is outdated in this case.” Toshiko laughed a little. 

“Don’t worry Doctor, we’ll be out of your way soon.”

“I mean no offense, but I hope so. The accident took a great deal from me and it’s a little too much to see the least of what could have been.” Toshiko put her other hand over his.

“Maybe you should just go and do something about it. Just tell him, even if he doesn’t feel the same way, I don’t think he’s going to hate you for it.”  
“You’re probably right, I’ve never known him to be cruel. Childish and eccentric maybe, but never cruel.” They sat in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry I’m not him.”

“I’m glad you’re not, Dr. Gottlieb.”

… 

Two floors up and halfway across the Dome a different kind of bonding was going on in Newt’s quarters. 

“Oh-oh Hermann…” Owen was dragging the flat of his tongue across one of Newt’s nipples. He had thought for a second the man underneath him was actually going to say _his _name this time and _not _the other man’s, but no such luck. He nipped the soft and colorful pectoral in retaliation.  
“Sorry sorrysorry.” Newt let out a squeaky gasp with his apology. ____

__****“Do you want me to stop?” Owen raised his head.** ** _ _

__****“No man, no keep going. I won’t do it again, promise. Cross my heart.” He drew his index finger over his chest in the corresponding pattern. “You’re hot on your own dude I just…” he trailed off and gave a half-hearted shrug. The agent looked down at him. Of course he was going to do it again. He wanted him to, he needed the ammo, and besides it wasn’t like he’s never pretended his partner was somebody else before, so who was he to complain. All the same he was struck with a wicked idea.** ** _ _

__****“I don’t think I believe you darling.” He pulled himself up to straddle Newt’s hips. “I think we’re going to have to put something else in that pretty little mouth of yours aside from your foot.”** ** _ _

__****“It’s gonna be your dick right? ‘Cause if it’s not, it’s not cool to tease.” Newt tugged on the belt loops of his pants. Owen had to stifle a snort of laughter.** ** _ _

__****“Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not a genius Dr. Geiszler.”** ** _ _

__****“They never do Mr. Harper. Now where’s that dick?” This time he did laugh, and he laughed while Newt undid his fly all the way up until the moment he was swallowed whole in one showy and swift motion.** ** _ _

__****“Good God!”** ** _ _

__****“Thanks but I prefer just Newt” He said as he pulled away exaggerating the slurp.** ** _ _

__****“You’re fucking ridiculous.”** ** _ _

__****“I thought your name was Owen!” Newt added before running his tongue up the length of Owen’s shaft and mouthing the head of his cock.** ** _ _

__****“You little shi-“ Owen wobbled a little but kept upright, kneeling over a reclining Newt. The man’s incredibly lame comebacks should have been a turn-off but it was damn hard to care about that when he was making embarrassingly short work of Owen’s resolve.** ** _ _

__****“Oh fuck…”** ** _ _

__****“Yeah, that’s it, talk to me, get mean Hermann.” Newt nuzzled the crease of his thigh. “Shit. Owen.”** ** _ _

__****“Dr. Geiszler!” Owen snapped. Beneath him Newt froze before slowly looking up at him. “I do not recall asking you to stop.” Despite is over the top impression Newt shivered a little beneath him. “Always running your mouth, this is why nothing ever gets done.” Newt gaped up at him and damn the way he was going flushed and glassy eyed really got Owen hot. “Now if you’re so desperate for my attention, why don’t you go on and impress me then, hm?” He sneered. Newt scrambled to prop himself up better.** ** _ _

__****“Sir yessir.”** ** _ _

__****“Oh, is that where your… proclivities lie? No wonder you like when I shout at you.” Owen ran his fingers through Newt’s hair before grabbing the scruff of his neck. “Do you think you can be a good boy for me now Dr. Geiszler?”** ** _ _

__****“Whatever you want.”** ** _ _

__****“Right now I want to stuff myself down that throat of yours, would you like that too?”** ** _ _

__****“Fuck yeah.”** ** _ _

__****“Uh-uh, language.” Owen chided. “Why don’t you open up for me then?” Owen’s last coherent thought was _that stuffy prick has no idea what he’s missing out on… _before Newt very successfully rendered him speechless…__** ** _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really really sorry this went unfinished for this long. I got a new computer and word processing program and somewhere in there the original document -and ending- got lost. So I had to try and remember what I wanted to happen, and then things got away from me and yeah. Sorry again. I'm sure what happens here is kinkier than what I had planned originally, so I hope that adds to my apology.

"So about Newton." Owen was at Hermann firs thing in the morning.

Hermann did not look away from his work or make any indication he heard him at all.

"Do you two have a thing?"

Silence.

“It seems like you might have an on again off again thing, and you might be off. Am I right?”

More silence.

"Right, because objectively I think he's pretty cute. Nothing wrong with keeping all your baby weight, it's ... cuddly and nice to have your hands on. Not like birds mind you, but he does make some delightful sounds when you find just the right spot. Oh and his mouth, a glorious thing, such an eager little pet. I'm glad there is nothing going on between the two of you then because, you see I'm thinking of spending another day just to have another go and I don't want to be -- "

"Mister Harper!" Hermann wheeled on him in a fury "I fail to see how this information is relevant to the situation at hand or on any leavel appropriate to be sharing with perfect strangers. Don't for one second think because we share a face we also share perversions. If you've come down here just to rub your conquests in my face I shall go straight to Pentecost to inform him of your organizations illegitemacy and suspect motivations." He snarled. His rant confirmed exactly what Owen wanted to know.

"I came down here to tell you,  _Hermann_ ... that during our little tryst Newt called me by your name no less than three times. So while I'm impressed by your threat display I have no intention of rubbing anything in your face. I thought I was doing you a favor coming to tell you, but if youre just going to break his heart..." Hermann opened his mouth to reply before Owen cut him off. "I might as well tell him first." He exited the lab abruptly, and took off down the hallway but not too fast that Herman couldn't follow him. He needed Hermann to follow him, and if the steady rubbery thud behind him was any indicator, he was. Owen made sure it was clear where he was headed before speeding up a little. He just needed to get through Newt's door. A moment or so later Hermann burst through behind him.

“My God Newton what has he done to you!” Hermann was terrified to find Newt blindfolded and gagged, tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles. “Are you alright?” He asked in a mad scramble to untie him.

“Safe, sane and consensual man.” Newt mumbled as Hermann removed the gag and actually had the audacity to wink at him when he got his blindfold off.

“Yes, he was the one who asked for it after all.” Owen had had just enough time to compose himself, and was leaned against Newt's desk. “It seems your little friend needs a firm hand once in a while, don’t you darling?” Newt just smiled and tugged at his wrist restraints a little.

“What on earth is this all about?”

“Look I’m gonna cut right to the chase. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, it’s disgusting. All that mooning makes me sick, and the bickering is just a cover. Darling here is shy, and doesn’t believe you’d take his affection well. Anyone with eyes can tell you fancy him” Owen stepped forward and into Hermann’s space “and I think it’s time for you to man up and do something about it.” He curled a lip in distaste.

Newt watched in anticipation for Hermann’s response.

Then with an uncharacteristically malicious grin Hermann pulled Owen close and kissed him hard. The latter gripping his sleeves in shock.

“Ah, fuck!” Owen pulled back and wiped a hand across his mouth, blood. Hermann bit him hard enough to draw blood.

“Oh, fuck.” Newt’s response mirrored Owen’s. He squirmed in the chair.

“That’s why you’re all tied up darling, we wouldn’t want you getting hurt while we work things out.” Blood welled at his lip and ran down to his chin. “What do you say handsome? How are we going to hash things out?”

“Doctor Gottlieb!” Hermann brought the handle of the cane up under Owen’s chin to punctuate his first words since he began their little game. “Pity,” he added tipping the other man’s chin up “A particularly lewd admirer once told me I had a ‘cock sucking mouth’ and while I’m not particularly vain, I am curious and I seem to have ruined my chance to find out if he was right.” He thumbed the trail of blood on Owen’s face smearing it wider.

“Shit, ooh fuck Hermann. I’ve got con-condoms in my top drawer.” Newt tugged against his bonds.

“Good boy.” Hermann and Owen said in unison. Newt was the only one pleased about that. With characteristic crispness Hermann opened Newt's drawer and fished around for his prize. The small foil wrapped square in hand he returned to the other two men. Without saying a word he tapped his cane against the inside of one of Newt's thighs a cue to open them wider. Newt obliged and Hermann took a seat. The shorter man whined when he remembered he couldn't move his arms to grasp at the man now in his lap.

“You don't mind do you Newton. You know I can't stand through strenuous activity.” Hermann's tone saccharine.

“Anything for you Hermann. Anything man.” Hermann leaned back slightly to press a single kiss to Newton's cheek before undoing the fly of his pants. Owen had been watching, but not entirely mentally present for what had been happening. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen once the three of them were in the same small space, but somehow he was still surprised. Hermann had the balls to whistle at him to get his attention. Hermann's pants were undone just enough to let his cock out, he had rolled the condom down and was now looking at him expectantly. Under him Newt was squirming. This had to be the weirdest sexual situation Owen had ever been a part of, mostly because he was down on his knees in front of a man who looked exactly like him.

He had expected something rough, for Hermann to grab the back of his head and fuck his mouth hard. He wanted something rough just to get rid of all the tension. Owen opened wide anticipating what was coming to him. The motion pulled at the clotting blood on his lip. Instead of aggressively asserting his dominance Hermann just rolled his hips dragging his cock along Owen's tongue. He whined. No, wait Newt whined. The man tied to the chair looked for all the world like he was going to explode and they had barely even started. Herman took the back of his head then, gently. Owen closed his mouth around him and sucked. Grape. Leave it to Newt to have flavored condoms. He looked up, Hermann's eyes were closed but over his shoulder Newt was transfixed.

“He-he likes it a little rough man, you should give it to him.” He rasped to the man in his lap. Owen hummed in agreement. Hermann swallowed thickly.

“If you insist.” Without any more warning he snapped his hips forwards driving his cock further into Owen's mouth. The latter nearly gagged in surprise. Hermann tried to keep a swift constant pace, but it was lost with Newt grinding up against him from behind. Owen just relaxed and accepted their odd half-stuttered pattern, he suspected most of it was Newt pushing Hermann into him. Most of the noise was coming from Newt too. Herman was largely quiet aside from the occasional moan. Newt just ran his mouth for the both of them.

“Oh Hermann, oh god. This is too much. I've thought about you in bed a lot man, but never anything like this. I don't know how I haven't cum in my pants yet. Fuck I – I'm gonna remember this for the rest of my life. How awesome this is. Does it feel good Hermann? He takes it so well, but man I'm gonna be better.”

“Hey!” Owen pulled off of Hermann only to have his mouth occupied again.

“Hush!” Hermann snapped at him holding him down just a little longer than necessary.

“Not all that sorry man. I've wanted Hermann's dick since he first called me a laughable excuse for a PhD recipient.” Newt was flush pink and straining hard against his tied wrists. Hermann's head had fallen back onto his shoulder and he had pressed his cheek against it. Owen could feel the tension in Hermann's thighs and figured he was close to finishing. Sure enough the other man gripped the back of his head and thrust roughly into his mouth five or six more times before spilling into the condom. He nearly wished there wasn't one, but he wanted to save some face in this encounter. Given he was a drooly slightly bloody mess at this point. In the chair Newt was still grinding against Hermann, his motor mouth suspended for the time being in favor of desperate little gasps. Owen watched as he too stiffened and presumably came still fully clothed.

“Shit.” was all he had to say for himself.

Hermann moved to untie Newt before tending to himself so Owen decided to be a good person and deal with the mess. He gently slid off the used condom and tied it up before tossing it in the bathroom garbage. He splashed water on his face and took a look at his lip. Nothing lasting. He gave the men in the other room a moment or so before heading back out to join them. Newt was out of the chair stretching his limbs and Hermann finally had the seat to himself. Before he left the room Newt offered him a hand and he took it. It wasn't much of a shake but Owen understood what he meant. He paused a moment outside their door and wondered what he was going to do with himself for the rest of their stay now that he had that little experience. Everything from this point on was going to pale in comparison. Still he headed off towards the mess hall to see who was hanging around.

 

–

Early in the morning on their third day Torchwood team was getting ready to head home. Some of the shatterdome staff had gathered to see them off. More relaxed than anyone had ever seen him Stacker had a hand on Jack's shoulder while they talked. Off a little to the side Jin Wei approached Gwen to give her a small bouquet of paper flowers most likely made from the napkins in the mess hall. She smiled but when neither one said anything, Owen realized there had to be a language barrier. Tendo and Ianto were laughing about something and Mako and Toshiko were talking quietly nearby. Not at all bothered that nobody came to see him off he was about to join Ianto when he spotted Newt, Hermann and the two tallest people he had ever seen in his life. He wondered how he missed them while he was in the dome, he wondered how they FIT in the dome.

While the giants went over to Jack and Stacker the other pair came over to talk to him.

“It was good to have you here man.” Newt began. Owen looked to Hermann, He didn't confirm anything Newt said, but he didn't look away from him this time either. “Jeez Hermy after everything we did last night you'd think the stick would be out of your ass.”

“Newton!” Hermann brought a hand to his face in exasperation. He took a breath.

“Yes, I suppose your presence was instrumental in the case of certain interpersonal relationships.”

“Wow, I just want you to know, that's high praise coming from him!” Newt exclaimed.

“We did have a good time, didn't we?”

“Yeah man. I hope you enjoyed it though, if you guys ever come back I don't think Herms is gonna share anymore.”

“I will certainly not. But I do wish you safe travels.”

“Thanks handsome, take care of the little darling won't you?” He didn't dare reach for Newt, not with the way Hermann's knuckles were whitening on the head of his cane. But he did give a small nod in response.

Then came the whir of the chopper blades and conversation became difficult. Owen jogged to his team in time to see Jack exchange double cheek kisses with both of the blond behemoths. He knew Jack well enough to know the gist of what happened. And he also knew Jack well enough that he probably didn't want to know exactly what happened.

They filed into the military bird and with one last look Owen caught Newt slipping his hand in to Hermann's and a small smile blooming on his face.

Yes, their work here was done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend who would make paper roses out of napkins, leaves and thorns and all...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try this out, this being linking my tumblr. If you want to say hi or something come visit here  
> [Andbonnykate](http://andbonnykate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
